


Пума

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто расплывчатые мечты о том, чтобы могло быть. Таймлайн не соблюден, и доползла я только до начала 7ого сезона. </p><p>Не вычитано, ужас что, но мне было грустно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пума

Если кто-то спасает тебе жизнь, он будет любить тебя вечно. (с) Чак Паланик, «Удушье».

Волосы Рида все время меняют свою длину, отражая его настроение. Длина прически прямо пропорциональна его неуверенности в себе: чем длиннее, тем более он замкнут. Он говорит слишком много умных слов, слишком часто и многие из них обычным людям вообще неизвестны. Спенсер как маленький наивный ребенок, которому кажется, что если он будет умнее других, то станет дороже, а значит нужнее. Это глупость от гения, но она так нравится Моргану. Дерек вообще очень трепетно относится к детям…

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут доктор Спенсер Рид, отдел Поведенческого анализа, ФБР. Это мой коллега - специальный агент Морган. Мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов. – Рид сам, впервые на памяти команды, протягивает тощую, с длинными пальцами ладонь для рукопожатия.

Дерек обыденно отмечает часы поверх рубашки, плотно прижатую к бедру сумку, неуместно смотрящуюся на напарнике кобуру с револьвером. Все привычно и непривычно одновременно. На часах секундная стрелка неумолимо отмеряет время. Спенсер облизывает свои губы очень часто даже для него. 

Доморощенная книга Гласса утверждает, что это признак нервозности, лжи или сексуальной заинтересованности. В случае Рида с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов можно сказать, что это лишь проявление его нервной натуры. В голове Моргана последние недели только одна единственная интерпретация, которая входит лишь в полпроцента вероятности. А может уже месяцы, кто знает, возможно, и годы. Переключился, называется, с мыслей о том, как все могло бы быть с Гарсией, если бы не глупые предрассудки в их головах… Одна иллюзия заменилась другой. Кажется, такой круг общения плохо влияет на ход мыслей.

Теперь он все чаще смотрит на Рида. Хотя это и необъяснимо. Дерек одинаково любит всех членов своей команды, хотя Пенелопу, возможно, чуточку больше. Он любит Эмили, со всеми ее тайнами прошлого. Любит Джей-Джей и ее нескончаемую заботу и сосредоточенность, теплое материнское чувство ко всем. Гарсию, с ее шуточками по телефону и нежной детской влюбленностью и верой в лучшее. Уважает и ценит, как отца и наставника Хотча, восхищается его несгибаемостью и трепетным отношением к Джеку. Даже Росси, с его странной заботой об окружающих, кучей книг и легкой отстраненностью от команды. Но непрофессионально переклинивает его именно на Риде, которого Морган разглядывает краем глаза. 

Смотрит на то, как Спенс облизывает губы, пытается заправлять несуществующие волосы за уши, как бегают глаза по строчкам, когда тот читает на сверхзвуковых скоростях. На его плавные девчачьи жесты, на легкую виктимность во всем его виде, на широкие улыбки, граничащие с абсолютным инфантилизмом, на полное признание своей ведомой роли. Его просто необходимо защищать, но не доминировать над ним.

С Ридом невозможно спать в одной комнате, ему слишком часто снятся кошмары. И Морган смешит всех, своими восклицаниями: «Я не буду спать с ним в одном номере!». Спенсер кричит во сне, а Дерек терпеть не может, когда этот большой ребенок страдает. Ему все чаще хочется обнять его покрепче, поцеловать в макушку и зарыться носом в волнистые волосы, выдыхая в них «все будет хорошо». И это желание ненормально, думает Морган. Да и Рид слишком коротко постригся. 

Их все реже ставят в пару, по-видимому, Хотч что-то да понял. Слишком часто последние месяцы их заставляют держать дистанцию, отправляя Рида на дела с Росси. Возможно, Хотчнер понял это что-то раньше самого Моргана, но тактично промолчал. 

Дерек никогда не задумывался над ориентацией Спенсера (свою он просто не ставил под сомнение, игнорируя факты), пока его руки не оказываются на худых бедрах, как бы сами по себе. Руки, которые три часа назад, за много миль от Квантико купались в крови, пытаясь зажать пулевое ранение очередного слетевшего с катушек, поломанного жизнью психа. Никакая вода не в силах смыть эту отраву с его рук… И Рид снова подставился, чуть не словив пулю…

Морган просто перенервничал. Из чувства сострадания решил проводить Спенсера домой. Они же семья, черт побери. Столько лет вместе.

Уже у него на квартире решается, что Моргану поздно ехать домой, и он слишком устал. Рид предлагает переночевать на диване, дает полотенце, отправляет в душ. А потом как-то само складывается, что Спенсер печально задумавшийся, стоящий посредине комнаты, словно статуя, магически притягивает руки Дерека к своим бедрам, заставляя прижать большие пальцы к выпирающим через домашние штаны тазовым косточкам. 

Морган готов поклясться, что его конечности зажили своей жизнью. Сорок восемь часов без сна, нервное переутомление, Рид и Эмили в опасности, мертвые дети в реальности и на снимках. Видимо, лимит прочности подсознания специального агента ФБР Дерека Моргана вдруг исчерпался, отыгрываясь за долголетнюю беспечность к инстинкту психологического самосохранения.

Спенсер ничего не говорит, когда руки медленно поднимаются по его худому торсу, собирая клетчатую рубашку и футболку складками, и достигают лица. Дерек касается выбритого подбородка Рида, проводит кончиками четырех пальцев до угла нижней челюсти, а большим пальцем обводит контур мягкой верхней губы, нажимая то сильнее, то слабее. Спенс автоматически облизывается от искрящего нервного напряжения между ними. Влажный язык задевает шершавую кожу мимолетом, чувствуется чуть солоновато-металлический ее привкус. 

\- В тысяче девятисот шестьдесят шестом году доктор Джон Мани провел этически неприемлемый эксперимент, в ходе которого хотел доказать, что пол человека зависит от окружающей среды, а нет от физиологических данных ребенка, - Рид делает шаг назад, начиная жестикулировать, и смотрит куда-то в район грудины Дерека, не поднимая глаз. - Он уговорил родителей Дэвида Реймера сделать операцию по смене пола одному из однояйцовых близнецов, чьи половые органы были повреждены при операции в младенчестве, и воспитывать сына как дочь…

\- Рид, - Дерек шумно выдыхает и качает головой. – Ты же не хочешь говорить об этом сейчас, малыш?

Если уж Спенсер начинает говорить о чем-то своем, его почти невозможно остановить. Как бы сильно не хотелось. Может быть, он так хочет отгородиться от окружающего мира. У него туго с физическим контактом и с эмоциональным тоже, одно его приветствие чего стоит – он не приемлет рукопожатия. Он не понимает понятия риторического вопроса, или понимает, но не сразу. 

\- Так вот, в ходе этого эксперимента он лишь опроверг свою теорию, потому что мало того, что Дэвид не признавал себя девушкой и отличался от них, хотя и проходил гормональную терапию с раннего детства, он всегда ощущал себя мужчиной. И этим самым я хочу сказать, что наши предпочтения в выборе партнера и в восприятии своего гендера в этом ключе – не зависит от нас самих, а напрямую связаны с формированием нашей нервной системой еще в утробе матери... 

Дерек ловит нервно жестикулирующие руки и сжимает их покрепче в своих ладонях. Он все понял, они давно работают вместе, и читать между строк – их работа.

Морган наклоняется и целует пухлые губы Спенсера, втягивает носом горячий воздух между ними, ловит момент. Сейчас он сам себе напоминает всех тех, кого они так часто преследуют на работе. Рид пятиться к выходу, но на поцелуй отвечает, легко двигая губами и ловя судорожные спазмы вздохов. 

Пальцы Рида шарят по стене сзади, нащупывая выключатель. Свет гаснет, скрывая контраст между ними, скрывая их смущение. Они здесь просто снять стресс, почувствовать себя там, где они должны быть. Очень странно, что они не пришли к этому раньше.

В темноте Рид смелее. Он трогает голую, чуть влажную после душа грудь Дерека, проходится по прессу кончиками пальцев с какой-то едва заметной завистью в жестах. Даже почти в полной темноте кожа его бледных пальцев контрастирует с шоколадного цвета грудью Дерека. Морган забирается под растянутую футболку Спенсера, считает позвонки, растирает тонкую кожу поясницы, мнет маленькую округлую задницу своими здоровыми ручищами. Где-то на этом жесте тормоза срывает. Дерек прижимает Спенса к стене, одной рукой приподнимая, а второй срывая с него рубашку, а затем и футболку. Ступни в разных носках пытаются уцепиться за ноги Дерека, помогая придержать тело их обладателя навесу. 

\- Спенсер… - почти нежно и немного опасливо шепчет в район шеи Рида Морган.

Он облизывает широким жестом эту самую шею, от ключиц и до самого кадыка, который обхватывает губами.

\- Я знаю, - руки Рида упираются в широкие плечи Дерека и тот отстраняется. 

В темноте все кажется ирреальным. Вот рука Спенсера перехватывает широкую ладонь специального агента и в полумраке квартиры направляет Дерека в свою спальню. Морган садится на не заправленную кровать, широко расставив ноги, так что некогда туго обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце полностью слетает. Спенс долго ковыряется в тумбочке, что-то бурча себе под нос, чего Дерек не хочет разбирать. Может, это какие-то факты из истории эпохи Ренессанса, а, может, и вовсе эволюционные теории относительно появление на Земле такого явления как гомосексуализм. 

Крем прилетает в руки Дерека и он удивленно смотрит на худой силуэт в темноте. Рид поджимает губы, не спеша выдавать тысячу фактов в секунду, что лишь только указывает на невозможность всего здесь происходящего. Он просто раздевается. И как можно было докатиться до такого? Эта работа сведет их с ума однажды, бесповоротно и навсегда. Если еще не свела.

Рид глубоко вздыхает и опускается рядом на кровать. Он ложится животом вниз и прячет лицо в измятую подушку, приподнимает бедра и сдавленно инструктирует Дерека, что ему делать, не забывая выдавать при этом статистику возможных осложнений при такого рода половых актах – разрывы, инфицирование, нарушение сократимости сфинктеров и прочее, о чем бы Морган никогда бы не хотел слышать. Но такой Спенсер – это привычный Спенсер, и так даже лучше.

Когда в Риде оказывается уже два пальца, Морган смахивает с ресниц едкие капли пота. Он дышит громко, измазанные кремом пальцы скользят по худым бедрам. Кто бы мог подумать, что им обоим такое понравится? Ни один составленный в обход правилам профиль друг на друга не мог этого предсказать. 

Рид бьется и стонет, подстраиваясь под толчки. Он скулит, подмахивает и жует подушку, в которую спрятал лицо. Спенсер хватается за накаченную руку Дерека и тихо говорит хриплым голосом: «Я хочу…». И Дерек понимает все с полуслова, перехватывает за талию Рида, переворачивает его, не выходя из него. Член Спенсера упирается в накаченный живот, ноги сходятся на пояснице, а угол проникновения меняется. Тонкие пальцы вцепляются в шею Моргана, расцарапывая кожу. Рид прогибается в пояснице, пока Дерек с тяжелым дыханием вбивается в угловатое тело. Спенс отдается яро, но только пока его никто не видит. Дышит, словно пробежал много миль, облизывает свои и чужие губы. Момент уединения близится к концу, у обоих сокращаются мышцы пресса. Спенсер скребется руками, чуть не ломая ногти о спину Дерека. 

В моменты наибольшего наслаждения – мысли из головы вылетают. Говорят, что случаются фейерверки перед глазами. Это сравнивают с прыжком в пропасть, со спасением жизни в последний момент, с «воскресением» после клинической смерти. Но на самом деле это вовсе не так. Это просто ощущение безграничной свободы, после которого нужно идти принимать душ.

\- Красавчик, ты расцарапал меня как бешеная пума. – Дерек посмеивается, укладываясь спать на диване. 

Рид проходит мимо в темноте из ванной комнаты. На нем линялый халат, пижамные штаны и растянутая футболка. Босые ноги шлепают по полу.

\- В штате Вирджиния водится Puma concolor concolor. Но они не оставляют таких следов, это семейство кошачьих и когти расположены у них…

\- Спенсер, я пошутил, - беззаботно потирает жгучие на шее царапины Дерек. – Просто я не ожидал такого…

\- Я тоже не ожидал, - блеклый силуэт в темноте пожимает плечами.

***  
На работе с утра ничего не меняется. Рид выглядит как обычно. Считает, сколько времени тратит Дэйв, чтобы прочитать страницу новой статьи о криминалистике. Пенелопа снова изобретает какое-то блюдо и угощает всех и вся. Ее надоедливый парень снует в ее кабинете. Эмили хитро ухмыляется и, стуча карандашом об стол, поворачивается на стуле в сторону Дерека.

\- Ты нашел подружку! – Прентис слишком хороший профайлер, чтобы от нее что-то смогло скрыться. – И она у тебя дикая, я вижу твою расцарапанную шею и довольный вид, дружок!

Как из-под земли рядом сразу нарисовывается ревнующая Пенелопа, которая просто прекрасна с таким выражением лица, и Дженнифер, интересующаяся всем, что происходит с командой. 

\- Мы же договорились, что не будем анализировать друг друга, - Морган пытается отшутиться. 

Спенсер сразу находит в своей голове какую-то статистическую фигню и пытается сдедуктировать как Шерлок Холмс, может ли это быть Маргарет с четвертого этажа, с которой они пересеклись на прошлом задании. По его же выводам получатся, что нет. И он сдается.

\- На меня напала пума. Серьезно, отстаньте от меня, - Дерек отмахивается, улыбаясь, и прячет лицо в отчете. 

\- А что тут водятся пумы? – Джеро округляет глаза. 

\- Водятся, - Спенсер разводит руками. – Но они предпочитают не нападать на человека, а скорее скрываются, когда видят его. В период с восьмидесятых годов по сегодняшний день было зарегистрировано не более ста десяти нападений на людей, среди которых преимущественно дети и люди невысокого роста. И это данные с учетом территории Канады, а не только Соединенных Штатов. Тем более, в черте города эти животные семейства кошачьих также не встречаются. Так что, вероятность этого крайне мала, если вообще не стремиться к нулю. 

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза, показывая, что простого «да» в ответ ей было бы достаточно. 

\- Да у вас, похоже, серьезно, - Эмили только не подскакивает со стула, пытаясь вывести Моргана на чистую воду. – Дерек Морган и не бахвалиться своей пылкой спутницей. 

\- Я обязательно скажу вам, если соберусь жениться. 

\- Уууу, ладно, но мы все равно узнаем, кто эта красотка, что увела у меня моего шоколадного бога, - Гарсия печально вздыхает и театрально тыкает ручкой с пером в плечо Дереку, проходя мимо. 

Морган кидает рассеянный взгляд на руки Спенсера, пока тот перелистывает какую-то очередную толстенную книгу. Ногти пострижены почти под ноль. Морган усмехается.

Через месяц они после заданий периодически живут друг у друга. Стараются ничем не показывать себя, но в какой-то момент Хотч снова отправляет их на задания вместе: осмотреть место преступления, опросить свидетелей, составить профиль предполагаемого преступника. Видимо, что-то поменялось в них, сделав спокойнее. Заставляя снова научится улыбаться более открыто.

Несмотря на то, что они пережили за всю свою жизнь, и как бы не казалось им, что то, что происходит между ними – это аморально, но они сделали свой выбор. Это лучше, чем быть убитым, попасть в руки к маньяку или растлителю, подсесть на наркоту или оставить свою команду. Это скрываемое уединение стало почти открытием, но они пока не пожалели об этом. 

Альберт Эйнштейн любил говорить: «Все с детства знают, что то-то и то-то невозможно. Но всегда находится невежда, который этого не знает. Он-то и делает открытие.»


End file.
